1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to novelties and items of general interest, and more particularly, to such novelties representing a science fiction experiment.
2. Description of Related Art
The following art defines the present state of this field:
Shiina, U.S. Pat. No. 5,017,171 describes a toy utilizing bubbles in liquid comprising a vessel to be charged with a liquid keeping an air layer at the top and to be sealed, a bubble generating member, and in-liquid movable members moved by bubbles rising in the liquid in the vessel.
Manale, U.S. Pat. No. 5,279,512 describes a toy water wheel including a transparent water-tight container, a rotatable wheel connected to the interior of the container, and electric pump for pumping water to and from the container, a nozzle connected to the container for directing water to the wheel to turn the wheel, a first hose connected to the electric pump and the nozzle for conveying water to the nozzle, and a second hose connected to the container and to the pump for conveying water from the container to the pump.
Murray, Jr., U.S. Pat. No. 5,313,727 describes a decorative kinetic device which includes a transparent hollow dome containing a fluid and a plurality of small particles. The dome is open on its bottom and is mounted on a base having a pumping chamber formed therein. The top of the pumping chamber, which serves as the bottom of the dome, includes an intake hole and an outlet hole to provide flow paths between the dome and the pumping chamber. A pump impeller is positioned within the pumping chamber to circulate the fluid and the particles, the impeller being rotated by a motor positioned in the base below the pumping chamber. An extension member is attached to and extends vertically upward from the pump impeller into the dome and is adapted to receive a decorative object. A transport tube having an intake port and an outlet port is positioned in the dome such that the intake port is connected to the outlet hole of the pumping chamber and the outlet port of the transporting tube is positioned near the top of the dome. Rotation of the impeller causes the fluid and the particles to be drawn through and out of the pumping chamber into and through the transport tube, out of the transport tube near the top of the dome and down through the dome to the pumping chamber again. Simultaneously, the rotating extension member is caused to rotate.
McLaughlin, U.S. Pat. No. 5,416,994 describes a liquid display device comprising an elongated, transparent, cylindrical display tube containing a column of liquid and including a light-transmitting base. A pedestal supports the display tube and includes a light-transmitting top plate on which the base of the display tube is seated. An impeller within the display tube rotates the liquid within the tube. The pedestal contains a reversible motor for driving the impeller, lights for lighting the contents of the display tube through the light-transmitting base and top plate, and air pumps for forcing air into the liquid within the display tube. A series of timers controls the operation of the motor, air pump and lights to create continuously changing turbulence patterns in the liquid.
Eddins et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,603,176 describes a simulated suspended animation biosphere assembly including an outer housing having a transparent wall portion, a transparent gel in the housing and at least one action component movably suspended in the gel. The action component is adapted to resemble and actual action element which is capable of voluntary controlled independent action movement and which is movably suspendable in a natural environmental medium, Chang, U.S. Pat. No. 5,816,884 describes a music box having a water pump structure, especially to a music box in combination with a water pump, including a music box, a water pump, and a regulating valve wherein the music box is provided with a linking member by which the water r pump is connected with the music box. The linking m ember is associated with a water pressure plate of the water pump and the movement of the linking member triggered off by the music box will activate the water pressure plate to move back and forth. The to-and-fro movement of the water pressure plate will in turn generate a pressure, forcing water to circulate in and out of two main bodies of the water pump. In addition, the regulating valve having one-dimensional water influx and discharging valves is adapted to regulate the water circulation in one direction. Ornamental articles such as a crystal ball can be further attached to the present invention whereby music is given sweetly out by the music box while the water current is lively circulate d in and out of the water pump simultaneously.
The prior art teaches various novelty devices and apparatus utilizing bubbles or other objects floating in a fluid which are interesting for their movement , color, and general unusual effects. However, the prior art does not teach that such a novelty may be constructed so as to a dvantageously produce a scientific fiction effect enhanced by the sound and visual effect of bubbling water. The present invention fulfills these needs and provides further related advantages as described in the following summary.